


A Christmas Tree For Deke

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Deke is determined to have a Christmas tree at the base for the holidays.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 5





	A Christmas Tree For Deke

Deke had recently learned about Christmas trees, and since he did all he did was bug Fitz about it. “Oh stop being so grumpy about awesome Christmas traditions. You know, I watched a movie about this guy called “The Grinch” and you're acting a lot like him right now.” Deke said with irritation as he followed Fitz down the hall. “Well maybe if you weren't constantly begging me for a Christmas tree I’d be a bit more cheery..” Fitz groaned as he headed into the living room area, Deke still trailing behind him. “What’s up boys?” Hunter inquired as they joined him in the break room. “Will you tell gramps here that we need a real Christmas tree at the base? I’ve never had one and he insists on robbing me of my newfound..er..old-found traditions.” Deke said and Hunter laughed “You should get him a tree, I’m sure the team would help dig up some decorations for it.” Hunter said with a smirk and Fitz sighed before rubbing his forehead. “Fine, You know what? Fine. Let’s go get a Christmas tree. I’m sure the store has some nice cheap fake ones..”Fitz grumbled and Deke gasped and stared at Fitz as if he had said something incredibly offensive. “Uhh not sure if you heard me before but I said a REAL Christmas tree. Like the ones you cute down with an axe?” he said and Hunter chuckled. Fitz sighed heavily and pulled out his phone, typing quickly. After a few moments he spoke “There is a tree farm not too far away, we can take one of the cars and be back within the hour.” Fitz said and Deke practically squealed with excitement. “Can I come with you? You’ll need someone strong to chop it down for you.” Hunter said with a grin and Fitz nodded in defeat. “Alright, let's head out before Simmons hears about this incredibly ridiculous field-trip.” Fitz said as he snagged a set of keys. 

After they got to the tree farm, they got a saw from the attendant (both Deke and Hunter were disappointed that they didn't get an axe instead.) Then the trio lost themselves in the rows and rows of pine trees. Deke looked like he was in heaven. He bounded through the trees, commenting on how beautiful they were and how great they smelled. Hunter was also excited, and was determined to find the perfect one. Fitz was grouchy at first but after a bit he lightened up, realizing that having a tree at the base might get everyone into the holiday spirit. Soon they all found a tree that they agreed was perfect. “Well Deke, you wanted the tree. Starting sawing.” Fitz said with a smirk as he handed him the saw. Deke crawled under the tree with a look of determination. “Are you sure that's the best idea mate? The lad barely knows how a tree works, and he definitely doesn't know how to cut one down.” Hunter commented and Fitz shrugged “He’s supposedly the genius of his time, he’ll figure it out.” Just then Deke popped up from under the tree “Uhh..the saw is stuck..” he said sheepishly and Fitz and Hunter both kneeled down to see that Deke had gotten the saw stuck in the branches while sawing the trunk, vertically. Fitz groaned and Hunter laughed. “Told ya it wasn't a good idea to let him do it alone.” he said “Just shut up and help me cut it down.” Fitz snapped as he loosened the saw from the trunk. 

They finally chopped it down and then the team worked together to carry the tree back to the car before paying for it. Fitz also purchased a tree stand, he assumed that there probably wasn't a spare one lying around the base. When they got back everyone was surprised to see what they had brought. Many of the agents were very excited, and those that weren’t soon joined in on the fun. Simmons and Daisy managed to dig up some ornaments and string lights out of an old container that was in storage, and Coulson found a large light in the shape of the Shield symbol to add on top. “Wow, it’s just like all the pictures.” Deke whispered as he stared in awe. “No Deke, it’s better than all the pictures.” Fitz replied with a warm smile.


End file.
